The invention relates to tire derimming and more particularly to a tire derimmer and a method for tire derimming.
Past derimming machines and methods have suffered from a number of shortcomings, particularly slow speed and mechanical intricacy requiring precision moving parts subject to relatively rapid wear. Past tire derimming machines can be divided into those used in service stations and the like, which separate the tire carcass and wheel without destroying either and those machines which destroy one or both during the derimming operation.
The former machines require that the tire first be deflated, lifted onto a table and clamped; then the tire's bead is broken by successive precise applications of a pneumatic lever to the tire's bead, the bead is then forced over the rim by circular motion of a prybar and the operation is repeated for the other side of the tire. Large amounts of operator effort are required and tooling for supporting and applying force to the rim and the tire carcass must be relatively accurately sized to specific tires and rims. Some machines have solved this sizing problem by providing complex adjustment mechanisms for resizing the working head of the machine to particular wheels and tires.
Several varieties of the water machines have derimmed tires by destroying the tire carcass or wheel or both. With some such machines, the tire carcass is pierced to release air and to better clamp and grip the tire. Other derimming machines crush the wheel, which may then be removed from the tire carcass. The tire carcass may also be destroyed in that operation. These tire crushing machines operate rapidly and may be used on a number of different sizes of wheels and tires, but consume large amounts of energy.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming which require few operating parts either subject to rapid wear or having close tolerances
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming which accommodate a large variety of tires ad rims without requiring individual adjustments or changes in work holding and pressure applying parts.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming which require low amounts of operator effort.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming in which there is little sensitivity to the location and adjustment of machine and work parts
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming in which tires are separated from wheels rim without separately deflating the tires.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming in which tires and wheels can be separated without flipping the tire from one side to the other.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming in which wheels are separated from tires without bending, deforming or breaking the wheels.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved tire derimmer and an improved method for tire derimming which combines all of the above desire features.